Bunga
Bunga is a major character in the Disney Junior show The Lion Guard. He is Kion's best friend and a member of the Lion Guard. He is the adoptive nephew of Timon and Pumbaa.https://youtu.be/COG1D2f5ilY His position on the team is the Bravest. Background Personality Bunga frequently leaps into danger, often without considering the consequences and improvising to the best of his ability. Because of this, it can sometimes take him time to grasp the seriousness of a situation. Bunga is aware of his courage, which he proved when he told Kion why he thought he should be a member of the Lion Guard. He has a tendency to jump to conclusions before engaging in further thought and believes in quick and easy solutions. Bunga is loyal to Kion and the Lion Guard, and is always ready to help those in need. He is proud to be a member, and cares for all of his friends, though he is occasionally insensitive about their feelings. Physical Appearance Bunga is shown to be a rather short but stocky character, with a well-rounded physique and small paws. His fur is dark silvery-blue. He sports many colors, from the striking pinks of his ears to the thick navy shades of his bushy eyebrows. His nose appears to be a very dark shade of brown, while his eyes are coal-black. Perhaps his most striking feature, Bunga's teeth are large and distinctly gap-filled. Abilities *'Powerful Stink:' Like all Honey Badgers, Bunga can shoot a powerful stinky spray that has some good uses like scaring baboons out of a falling tree but thanks to his uncle Pumbaa he was able to increase from his training. *'Skilled Combatant:' Bunga is able to easily defeated Mzingo. *'Animal Strength' Bunga is shown to be to strong enough to hold Goigoi. *'Animal Speed:' Bunga is fast enough to almost catch up to Kion. *'Animal Agility:' Bunga is able to flip in the air as he proven to be the most agile of the group. *'Animal Resistance:' Bunga's thick skin prevents him from being hurt by sharp objects like a porcupine's quills. *'Venom Immunity:' As a honey badger, Bunga is immune to snake venom. *'Climber:' As a honey badger, Bunga is a excellent climber on trees but not climbing on rocks. *'Intelligence:' Rafiki had stated that Bunga will be the most intelligent animal in the Pride Lands, if he thinks things through. He was proven not to be that intelligent but he was shown to be intelligent enough to use his gas to save Kiara from the stampede. Trivia *Ironically, Bunga is the Indonesian word for "flower", who is also the name of the skunk in the 1942 film Bambi. *He has abnormal coloring for a African honey badger which are normally black-and-white. *In the series, Bunga represents the bravest of the Lion Guard. In reality, honey badgers are one of the toughest, most fearless and fiercest creatures, even getting lions to back off. *Bunga is friendly and good-natured, when real honey badgers are cranky and fierce (though this may be due to him being raised by Timon & Pumbaa). *He shares the same eye model as Jake from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. *Bunga's voice actor, Joshua Rush, also provides the voice of Jeremy Birnbaum from the Disney XD show Star vs. the Forces of Evil. *He is the second character to be adopted by Timon and Pumbaa, which becomes a major plot point in one episode. **According to "Bunga and the King" Simba and Bunga are adoptive brothers since both were raised by Timon and Pumbaa. This would also mean that Kion is Bunga's nephew and Kiara is his niece. Gallery The-Lion-Guard-9.png The-Lion-Guard-4.png The-Lion-Guard-2.png Lion Guard team .jpg|Bunga with his friends LionGuardOutlands.png|Bunga peering down in the Outlands with Kion The-lion-guard-disney.png|An early picture of Bunga and Kion The Lion Guard Kion's Friends.jpg Screen Shot 2015-10-12 at 10.16.13 AM.png Imagetlgroftrkktzbtp.jpeg|Bunga with Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri UshariandBunga.png Lion_Guard_Bunga_the_Wise_Book.png Lion Guard Fuli Finds Her Place Book.png Bunga-and-the-king (452).png Bunga-and-the-king (473).png Imagetlgrotrlairsimbakionbungarafiki.png Lion Guard Bunga the Wise Song Picture.png Bunga with monkeys.png Hug.png Admire.png Cave.png Mtoto and Bunga.png Guard and Laini.png References Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Mustelidaes Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:African characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Singing Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Nephews Category:Badgers Category:The Lion King characters